Dans l'autre monde
by Red Sashimi
Summary: Lee s'entraine et se retrouve soudainement assommé par une jeune inconnue... En se réveillant, il n'est plus à Konoha, mais dans un parc en plein campagne...
1. Prologue

'alut salut! Je reviens avec cette fic avec Lee en guest-star! Vu que c'est mon personnage préféré... Enfin, vu que l'histoire se passe principalement dans ma ville je ne devrai pas avoir de panne d'inspiration --'' . Je sais que j'ai encore la fic Ma Sakurasan en route, mais c'est une terrible habitude chez moi, j'aime beaucoup commencer un tas de fic en même temps. (Et à cause de ça, certaine sont abandonnée...).

Disclaimer: Rock Lee n'est pas à moi, mais la mystèrieuse inconnue est à moi!

Note: Pas de couple, aussi tordu soit-il, dans cette fic... Enfin, on verra.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait sur Konoha. Sur un des nombreux terrains d'entrainement, s'entrainait encore un jeune garçon nommé Rock Lee. Ses co-équipiers l'avait déjà laissé seul pour rentrer manger, tandis que Gai était en plein mission. Aujourd'hui, Lee essayait de faire 500 pompes verticales. Il en était à sa 458éme… Des gouttes de sueur perlaient lentement sur son visage crispé par l'effort. Mais il ne savait pas que quelque chose le guettait dans l'ombre. Lee s'écroula à sa 467éme. Couché sur le dos, il admira le soleil se coucher et le ciel changer de couleur au fur et à mesure du temps. Il se releva péniblement.

- Ahh, je n'ai pas réussi à faire mes 500 pompes… Tant pis, j'en ferai 600 alors ! Juste à la fin de sa phrase, il tomba lourdement par terre assommé par un étrange objet. Cela l'avait atteins à la nuque. Il se retourna sur le dos essayant de se relever pour apercevoir son agresseur. Sa vision était floue. Il eut juste le temps de voir une ombre lui cacher la vue du ciel orange et il s'évanouie.

- Parfait. Au moins il n'aura eut que moyennement mal. Fit une voix féminine. Celle-ci ramassa l'objet et traça un cercle et écrit des signes qui ressemblait à des kanji autour du cercle. L'inconnue s'approcha de Lee en rangeant son objet. Elle sortit un kunai et préleva quelque goutte de sang de la main de Lee. Elle lança les quelques gouttes sur son torse. L'inconnue exécuta des signes incantatoires et plaqua sa main sur le torse du jeune spécialiste du taijutsu. Elle s'éloigna et un trou noir apparut du centre du cercle qu'elle avait tracé. Il avala Lee… Le trou s'arrêta à la limite du cercle. Le vent souffla fort et enleva la capuche de la cape de l'inconnue. On pouvait voir un sourire dessiné sur son visage…

* * *

Les reviews sont bon pour la santé de l'auteure! 


	2. Mais où suis je?

Voila la premier chapitre '''

Juste pour le prologue, j'ai eut des reviews plus ou moins plaisant. (Ca change de la section One piece, où on n'a presque aucun review...). Vous pouvez les lires dans la section Review. Je ne ferai pas de commentaire là dessus.

Disclaimer: Desormais, seul Rock Lee ne m'appartient pas... Mais Sumie est une sorte de SI, mais bon, je ne vais pas me rajouter un super pouvoir ou autre machin. C'est juste moi et ma petite vie.

Note: Voyez comme je suis feignasse dans ce chapitre... Au faite, je suis désolé pour les français, mais les années d'école sont écrit dans le mode belge... Tout ce qui est dit à propos de Vielsalm et moi est vrai. (Pourquoi j'irai m'inventer une vie moi...) Je ne vous direz pas mon vrai prénom, parce que je ne l'aime pas... Donc je l'ai remplacé par mon pseudo du net. Avec mon vrai prénom, on peut facilement transformer la prononciation pour dire poisson. (Ahh...C'est bien marrant le chinois...) Pour situer Vielsalm, c'est en Belgique, en Ardenne. Voyez le petit pays au dessus de la France... Ben c'est la Belgique.

ItaliquePensée

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel de Vielsalm. On est en plein après-midi de vacance de Noel dans une petite ville campagnarde. Les habitants ont passé un Noël sans neige. D'ailleurs, certain se demandait si la neige n'allait pas tomber en plein février… Au deuxième étage au dessus du seul restaurant chinois présent dans Vielsalm, une jeune fille se réveillait doucement sous les reproches de sa mère. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil digital. Il affichait 14h34. La jeune chinoise se retourna dans son lit, signe qu'elle était encore fatiguée de cette presque nuit blanche. Elle avait passé la nuit à dessiner son personnage phare, créée pour figurer dans sa suite, très personnel, de Naruto. Elle avait même créé un blog pour y mettre ses planches et illustration. Si on jetait un coup d'œil aux murs de sa chambre, on pouvait y voir quelques grandes photos d'elle quand elle était petite, deux posters de Zelda (Phantom Hourglass et Twilight Princess). Au dessus d'une armoire, qui servait de table en même temps, sur le mur, était collé plusieurs photos autocollantes. Sur celles-ci, figurait la jeune chinoise feignasse et sa mère adorée. Un peu plus loin, sur le même mur, était collé barbarement un papier avec un numéro inscrit à la main dessus. C'était son numéro pour le cross de son école primaire… Par terre, s'affichait un véritable bordel. Vieux vêtements, magazines et peluches se mélangeait avec un de ces harmonies… Juste en dessous d'une carcasse de lit superposé, dormait la jeune chinoise sur un matelas, voulant faire comme les japonais… Sur le mur prés du lit, trônait les photos de classe qu'elle avait pu garder. De la 4éme primaire jusqu'à la deuxième secondaire. Il manquait juste celle de sa 5éme année à l'école primaire. Juste en dessous était collé une série d'autocollant de jeux vidéo. Au dessus de sa tête, il y avait une étagère regroupant sa collection de One piece et bientôt, espérait-elle, sa collection de Naruto. A côtés de sa tête est empilé une pile de livre divers et deux livres pour apprendre le japonais et Harry Potter le 7éme.

Un soupire se fit entendre et un mouvement troubla le calme de la chambre. La jeune chinoise attrapa sa télécommande et alluma la télé juste en face du matelas. Elle se débarrassa de sa couverture et se leva péniblement. Elle réajusta sa robe de nuit Snoopy noir à manche longue et se dirigea vers son évier pour se brosser les dents. Comme d'habitude elle resta un moment devant son grand miroir pour « admirer » sa silhouette. Elle se plaignait constamment de son ventre un peu débordant… La jeune fille arrangea rapidement ses cheveux et rempli son gobelet. Une fois les dents bien propre, elle se coiffa les cheveux. Aujourd'hui, Sumie s'attachera les cheveux. Car elle doit aller s'acheter des cartouches d'encre pour son imprimante… Elle soupira, car elle avait encore oublié qu'il fallait se coiffer après s'être habillé. La jeune fille haussa les épaules et enfila son haut, son jeans préféré et un des ses pulls préféré, un pull qui est bien long et qui cache vos fesses. Elle admira son faux tatouage ANBU fait avec un Stabilo noir, au moins ça restera le temps des vacances. Une fois les cheveux attachés, elle coiffa sa fierté… Sa frange qui la rapproche un temps soit peu de Rock Lee… (D'ailleurs, elle avait porté un haut vert criard le jour de son anniversaire) Dans le tas de chaussette noir, elle choisit un de ceux qui était entièrement noir et qui n'ont pas une décoration rose… Une fois habillée, elle prit son manteau, son écharpe et son portefeuille. La jeune chinoise feignasse éteignit la télé et la lampe. Elle passa dans la chambre de sa mère pour réclamer un peu d'argent pour ses cartouches d'encre. Comme tous les jours, elle déposa une bise sur la joue de sa mère. Une fois prête, elle dévala les escaliers et enfila les fausses Convers qu'elle avait achetée en Chine à un pris imbattable (7 euro). La jeune chinoise passa dans le mini chez-moi de son père. Comme prévu, il était devant son ordinateur à regarder la bourse. La jeune chinoise s'approcha et donna une bise à son père.

- Bonjour mon p'tit poisson. Tu es allé sur l'ordi jusqu'à quelle heure ?

- Bah, minuit, comme d'habitude…

- Comme d'habitude…

- Ouais, ben tu peux parler, ô toi l'homme le plus beau de la terre. Je vais aller m'acheter des cartouches d'encre, à cause de toi. Toi qui me demande de taper le menu du restaurant, d'imprimer, de recommencer parce que môssieur n'est pas content et de réimprimer une quinzaine de page…

- Oui bon ça va… Satisfaite, Sumie s'en alla en laissant son père à son activité favorite… la bourse. La jeune fille descendit en trombe les escaliers rouges du restaurant et sortit par la porte de la cuisine. Le froid attaqua son visage. La jeune chinoise mit ses mains dans ses poches façon « classe » et se mit en route vers le Crénet, son magasin favori. Cette fois-ci, elle décida de passer par le chemin du magasin de jouet, histoire de voir s'ils avaient de bons jeux pour Wii… Sumie n'en à pas l'air, mais c'est une fille très timide qui demande à l'être moins. Par contre, elle est très (même un peu trop) extravertie devant ses amis et amies. D'ailleurs, elle se qualifie d'elle de perverse et raconte que son deuxième nom est perverse… Elle commença à descendre à descendre la rue de l'hôtel de ville. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la cour vide de l'Athénée royale. Elle haïssait la majorité de ceux qui allaient à l'athénée, car ce sont en général de pur tyran… Après elle passa devant le parc, de l'autre côté de la route. Le parc faisait face à l'Hôtel de ville. Sumie fronça ses sourcils, elle apercevait quelque chose par terre… Quelque chose qui n'était pas au parc. Intriguée et sentant qu'elle allait trouver quelque chose d'extraordinaire, la jeune chinoise traversa la route pour aller à la rencontre de cette chose verte. En s'approchant de plus en plus, elle se rendait compte que c'était quelqu'un. Inquiète, Sumie couru. A quelques mètres, elle s'aperçut que cette personne portait les mêmes vêtements que son idole, Rock Lee. A quelques centimètres, la jeune chinoise presque otaku rata un battement de cœur et s'effondra dans l'herbe. Devant elle, était couchée son idole…

- Non, attend, c'est impossible… Fit-elle en hochant la tête d'émerveillement et d'effarement. Elle s'approcha timidement et rougissant de stupeur. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'est de voir s'il était encore vivant. Dans un tel moment de trouble, la jeune chinoise eut d'abord le reflexe de poser sa tête sur le torse de Lee, mais s'abstint par timidité maladive… Elle prit son poigné et chercha à sentir son pouls. Sumie soupira de soulagement sentant le sang pulser doucement dans ses veines. Elle resta un moment silencieuse, admirant le visage si « kawaii » de son idole. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on le trouvait si ridicule… Si on prend le temps de regarder son visage… La jeune chinoise sourit. Quelques minutes passèrent et la jeune fille décida d'essayer de le réveiller. D'abord elle le secoua légèrement, puis voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas elle recommença plus fortement. Toujours rien. Elle pinça un bout de peau et rien ne se produisit. Au bout de nerf, elle donna un coup dans son ventre. La jeune fille commença à désespérer en voyant la non-réaction de son idole venu de nulle part. Elle se souvint d'un des épisodes qu'elle avait revu récemment. Elle prit Lee par les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier… Celui-ci ouvrit lentement ses yeux et prit appuie par terre. Sumie le lâcha.

- Hm ? Tenten ? C'est toi ? Pourquoi il y a autant d'herbe sur le terrain d'entrainement ? Sumie resta un moment muette d'émerveillement devant le phénomène incroyable qui se produisait devant elle… Rock Lee, vivant, dans sa petite ville qu'elle appelle trou paumé. L'intéressé se tourna vers la jeune chinoise rougissante de stupéfaction, d'émerveillement et de gêne en même temps. Lee fixa un moment la jeune chinoise.

- Vous n'êtes pas Tenten ? Qui êtes-vous ? Et… Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son environnement. Où suis-je !? Il se releva, Sumie aussi. Celle-ci reprit la parole.

- Allons, allons, je m'appelle Sumie et tu es à Vielsalm. Le brun se tourna vers elle.

- Vielsalm ? Mais alors j'ai quitté Konoha… Je dois y retourner le plus rapidement possible, sinon Gai-sensei va s'inquiéter ! Sumie-san, par où est la direction de Konoha ? La jeune chinoise soupira ne sachant comment annoncer à quelqu'un d'aussi extraverti qu'il avait quitté sa dimension…

- Euh, Lee… Konoha n'existe pas, du moins, ici… Le jeune spécialiste du taijutsu se figea.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- On va dire, que normalement, tu es un personnage fictif du célèbre manga Naruto. Et je ne sais pas du tout comment tu t'es retrouvé ici… Lee sembla analyser la situation. Sumie restait interdite. Tout se bousculait dans son esprit. Son personnage favori se retrouvait dans le parc de sa ville et c'est elle qui l'avait retrouvé. Sumie étira un petit sourire. C'est juste un joli rêve. C'est la seule hypothèse qu'elle émit. Le seul moyen de savoir était la traditionnel pince-moi-pour-voir. Elle se pinça, fort et relâcha la peau qui se trouvait entre son index et son pouce par douleur. Effectivement, elle n'était pas dans un joli rêve… C'était bien la réalité.

- Euh, Sumie-san… Pouvez-vous me pincer ? Apparemment le brun avait supposé la même chose. Elle pinça tout aussi fort le bras de Lee. Celui-ci poussa un aïe.

- S'cuse…

- Ce n'est pas grave. Fit-il en frottant son bras.

- Ecoute, je vais t'héberger chez moi le temps que tu trouve un moyen de retourner à Konoha. Sumie se frappa mentalement, ses parents ne voudront jamais… Lee lui sourit.

- Merci Sumie-san, tu m'es d'un grande aide…

- Mais j'ai encore rien fait…

- Si ! Tu me propose ton aide ! C'est déjà bien pour moi… Sumie sourit timidement en pensant à la réaction de ses parents... Elle n'allait quand même pas leur expliquer que ce garçon est son personnage favori, dont elle leur parle à longueur de temps… Les pauvres, ils vont l'interner… Elle soupira silencieusement, dans quelle espèce d'aventure elle s'était embarquer ?

-_Comment je vais l'héberger moi ? Et puis ce n'est même pas sûr qu'il y retourne, à Konoha…_

* * *

Les review sont (presque) bon pour la santée de l'auteure!_  
_


End file.
